1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a 3-dimensional image display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a 3-dimensional image display apparatus and a control method of the same, which can display an image according to dimensions of a video signal input from an external device such as a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, a display apparatus can now process and display various types of a video signal regardless of whether it is digital or analog. Further, watching a stereoscopic image based on a 3-dimensional video signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “stereoscopic video signal”) through a monitor, a television or other display apparatus, has recently become possible.
In general, the stereoscopic video signal has contents divided corresponding to left and right eyes of a user as opposed to a two-dimensional video signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “plane” video signal). Also, the contents are displayed as divided images corresponding to the left and right eyes of a user, respectively.
At this time, to enable a user to experience the stereoscopic image based on the images being divided to the left and right eyes, a polarized-glass method and a shutter-glass method are employed. The polarized-glass method uses a phase-difference filter and the shutter-glass method displays left and right images alternately by switching a shutter on and off.
However, these related art methods do not provide an image of optimal quality and unnecessarily consume power in processing a stereoscopic video signal.